The Sleepwalker
by crimson nightmare
Summary: Ch.4 FINALLY HERE!! Draco needed a drink in the middle of the night, and finds Harry-bloody-Potter *scowls* in the Malfoy Manor's kitchen. SLASH m/m Don't read if you don't like slash!
1. Default Chapter

Declaimer: Nope, ain't mine! Harry, Draco, and rest of these fellows ain't mine. So no suing please (  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: THIS IS SLASH! KIDS! It means male with male stuff, so if this offends you, please go somewhere else! Oh, but this one won't be a dark one, I've decided to keep this on 'clean' *guilty smiles*.  
  
Author's note: As I said, this one will be clean and cute. Oh, the guys are hot alright, but I want this one to have a light mood. I seldom write light- mooded fics, so here it is  
  
  
  
  
  
The Sleepwalker By Crimson Nightmare  
  
It was raining.  
  
He whipped his wet hair out of his eyes, feeling his own cold fingertips running over his forehead.  
  
There was a scar there.  
  
XXX  
  
Draco scowled, the third time in a day.  
  
He hated staying at the Malfoy Manor. It was where he grew up, and Draco hated more than anything that has to do with memories of his childhood.  
  
He liked his room, however, it was probably the only place he never complained about before. There was his tall, black silk-sheeted bed, which he had all his nightmares on. There was his black working desk, on which he would write all sorts of upsetting words with a jet black eagle feather quill. The ink, of course, is not visible on the black desk surface, so nobody would see what he wrote.  
  
Then, there was his humongous black wardrobe, it's a quiet place where Draco likes to stay when his mother Narcissa is shouting outside the door. The walls are night-black, the stony ground is black, even Draco's pajamas are black. The only thing in Draco's bedroom that's not black is a mirror, hanging on the east side of the room.  
  
What's with me and colour black? He sometimes asks himself.  
  
The answer was never figured out, though, black was just naturally there.  
  
XXX  
  
He walked, and walked, and didn't know where he was going. Until the raindrops falling from above seemed to have stopped, he realized that he must be under a roof of some sort…  
  
XXX  
  
It was midnight.  
  
Draco walked down the stairs, passing roles of his baby pictures that his mother loved to showoff to other people. They look adorable. His mother said. But he hated them, as we've discussed, he had always hated his childhood memories. He walked into the kitchen, which was stone-surfaced and cold, he wanted to snick himself some alclhol, when he heard a noise.  
  
It was weird, very strange, to hear noises in the Malfoy Manor, with Narcissa's high shrieks and shouts as exceptions. The Malfoys have always had a unique way to keep themselves quiet. It seems to be a pass-down characteristic, because Draco and his father and the older generations were all known to be able to move very, very quietly.  
  
Back to the noise now. Draco walked like a cat towards the source of the sounds, and stared.  
  
"Um…hi…?" the voice said uncertainly.  
  
"What are you doing here, Potter?"  
  
A/N:  
  
Okay, so there's another bunny I had to type down. (It was jumping around my head shouting: POST ME POST ME~ So I gave in… *cries weakly*) What did you think? If you think I shouldn't drop this fic, please R/R!!!  
  
Also, that walk-under-the-rain part was suppose to be in italics, but for some reason, no matter how I try, italics just doesn't seem to appear on the screen. If anyone knows how to do italics, please tell me in reviews!!! 


	2. Chapter 1: Urges, delicious things

The Sleepwalker By Crimson Nightmare  
  
Declaimer: Harry and Draco and the rest of their gangs aren't mine; no suing please~  
  
Warning: m/m SLASH! Scared? Run, go! Quick!  
  
A/N: Hey, there! *Finally* I've dealt with some tech problems of my computer today. Sorry about the delay! Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews! I like answering them, so at the end of the fic you'll find my replies. And keep reviewing, PLEASE!!! I love reviews!!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Urges, delicious things  
  
"What are you doing here, Potter?" Draco's cold voice demanded.  
  
"Um…A friendly visit?" Harry tried, innocently.  
  
"Stop making noises, Draco, it's half past one!!" Narcissa's high pitched shouts came from upstairs.  
  
"Are we making a lot of noises?" Harry added "by normal human standard?"  
  
"No, but by Malfoy standard, you're way too loud." Draco replied.  
  
XXX  
  
"So why are you here, soaked from head to toe, in my house, in the middle of the night, Potter?" Perhaps it was the shock Harry have the pale boy in the middle of the night, Draco drank feverishly causing Harry to goggle.  
  
"Don't people get drunk after four full bottles?"  
  
"Don't change the subject!"  
  
"I…I really don't know!"  
  
"Honestly, Potter, if you wanna make up a good reason, you're not trying your best…"  
  
"I mean it, Malfoy! I don't recall ever wanting to visit your… um…home." At this he glanced around at Draco's very-black-room. "But when I opened my eyes, here I am."  
  
"And WHY would you think that I would believe your very pathetic explanation?"  
  
"Because I'm speaking the truth!" Harry felt anger beginning to rise in his stomach. "Trust me when I say: I DON'T want to see you anymore than you do, Malfoy!"  
  
Draco narrowed his stormy eyes "Trust you, did you say?" Harry could smell alcohol in the air.  
  
"You're lucky, Potter, because I'm a bit drunk right now. If it was a normal day I would've turned you in to my father and let him decide what to do with you."  
  
"No you wouldn't." Harry gazed at Draco calmly. "You're drunk, so I'm just going to say this out loud: You may be nasty, but you won't like it if I'm gone, I'll promise you that."  
  
"I…what…" Draco fell asleep.  
  
XXX  
  
*Harry POV*  
  
He's asleep.  
  
And I'm having this horrible urge to bite those moistened, soft lips. My gush, why does he have to look so cute when he's asleep? Hey, it's Malfoy we're talking about here, Harry! Are you out of your mind?  
  
…But he looks so…soft and…delicious…(Moves a little closer)… his hair…so beautiful…(A little more closer. Current location: a few inches away from the sleeping innocently Draco's face…). Maybe…maybe if I just…STOP! NONONONONO! STOP!  
  
XXX  
  
He jerked away from the sleeping blonde so quickly that he took a few steps backwards, and tripped on something black, like all of Malfoy's other things. It was a small, rectangular box. Harry glanced around, getting the feeling being watched when people tries to steal things, which is a normal sign for all the first-time-stealers.  
  
Oh, come off it! Harry's thoughts argued. It's not like I'm stealing it, it's more like just…looking around, like normal visitors would do. Yes, that's it.  
  
Tbc…  
  
A/N: okay, so that was a completely pointless, plotless, useless chapter. Don't leave yet, though, I've typed TWO, yes, two new chapters to pay back on my missing days…;; The third chapter, which is the second new chap. that I've typed yesterday, will be posted on JUNE 15; because I want you to review for chap. two first. So please, please, r/r for me; I really *love* feedbacks.  
  
Remy: Thank you! For being my very first reviewer!!! I hope this chappie is okay, too. Got any ideas what's in the box? Wait and find out! *eyes glitter evilly*  
  
Psychotic Bakura: You will continue to read this? Oh that's what every writer want the most! Thank you!  
  
Lady Doncaster: Wow! You're my longest reviewer up until now, I love long reviews! And thanks for the italics tip, but I don't think I have Word Perfect…(sigh~)  
  
Bondagechic: I like your penname! I hope this and the next chapter, which will be here very soon, still looks intriguing to you!  
  
Celestinne: Yeah, I know, I thought that reply was rather cute, too. But I like Harry to be the alpha male, and this makes him more…beta-ish… Oh well, maybe I should try a Draco-on-top fic…  
  
Cynnamon Flakes: Yes I am continuing, and another new chapter is coming tomorrow, so lets drink to that! (sips at my cheap House Red.)  
  
Kesshite: You wanna know why Harry's there? Well, I think the answer will be revealed in chapter four or five…I'm still not sure, but keep reading, I might surprise ya with all sorts of things!  
  
Kaji Losstarot: Poor Harry, I agree. And he might get poorer in the later chapters, considering I have a bad habit of torturing my favorite characters; but again, we've got to get Draco first, so…Shall we? (bows) 


	3. chapter 2: Memories, how embarrassing!

DECLAIMER: Draco and Harry and any other HP characters you recognize from the HP series, they aren't mine! Though I DO hope they were, 'cause I would've had soooo much fun with these people… (Goes off inventing new torture ideas…)  
  
WARNINGS: Okay, at very least PRETEND you're reading this, 'cause you're 'hurting my heart'*sob* when you're not reading the warnings…because…THIS IS SLASH, dearest children, SLASH in MALE AND MALE, TOGETHER style… Is that clear enough? Shall I explain the *details*? Well, that might come in later chapters… No…yes…no…yes…(ignore me, that's just…well…*running away*)  
  
A/N: Ahhhhhhhh~ I was trying to put up this chapter, as I said I would do, but FF.Net just HAD TO choose this moment (the second I was trying to log in…) to have a problem… Well, sorry folks, it wasn't like I could update when they won't let me. Well, here it is (at last) the third chapter.  
  
P.S.- Oh and, Remy, damn, am I *that* predictable? Well, yes you're right about what's inside the box, but you're only half right… So read on, I'm *trying* to surprise ya here… (Pretending I really *have* a plan in my head….;;)  
  
The Sleepwalker by Crimson Nightmare  
  
Chapter 2: Memories, how embarrassing!   
  
  
  
So he looked.  
  
There were three things in the black rectangular box. First of all, two black-leather-covered diaries -- another sign telling Harry that he really should put the box down now -- but this urged the curious teenager on, digging into the rest of the contents of the box.  
  
The other two things were a pair of quidditch – for some reason, it's a pair of 'Gryffindor's quidditch glove', and a small bottle of what smells like extremely high-alcohol-contained wine.  
  
Now why is it that these quidditch gloves look pretty similar to the raven- haired-boy staring at them? Well, simply because – they were *his*. Harry gasped when his line of thoughts stated this conclusion. He remembered this pair of gloves very well because it was from one of the most interesting quidditch game he had ever played with the currently sleeping Slytherin.  
  
//Flash back//  
  
"Yo Potter, are you *finally* going back to class now? Or are you still hiding in the broom closet like a scared little Gryffindor boy?" Yes, way to go, Draco, calling a Gryffindor 'scared'…  
  
"Sod of, Malfoy, I am *NOT* hiding in the closet!"  
  
"Well what are you doing in there, then, hmm? Making out with Weasel?"  
  
"Shut up about Ron! Speak another word and I'll blow your head off so bad that you won't be able to walk today!" Now, that sounded just a *little bit* more than innocent, considering how close these two sweating boys are standing, facing each other.  
  
-- Malfoy smirked, and stepped even closer and whispered into Harry's ear...— "I know why you're in that closet, Potter, so you liked what you saw earlier, didn't you?" Harry turned completely red.  
  
You see, earlier while Harry was in the boy's changing room polishing his Firebolt to get ready for the game, a bare-chest-blonde-Draco came into the boy's changing room.  
  
Harry remembered the first thing he said grumpily, without even looking up, was "I'm not telling you why I broke up with Cho, Ron, would you please just drop the topic?"  
  
And the reply he heard was not at all, Ron's, moreover, it was the sarcastic drawl of Draco Malfoy's. "Oh, Potter, I am *terribly* sorry such tragedy happened, care for a after-broke-up-snog?"  
  
Harry jerked his head up, and saw a sexy, sexy, half naked creature standing before him… Wait, NO, THAT IS DRACO MALFOY!!! His mind cleared a little and so he growled, "You should be in the Slytherins' changing room, got lost? You arrogant prick?"  
  
To Harry's surprise, Draco laughed, showing totally no intention to leave. "Potter, you hurt my feelings deeply…" Then he straightened up a bit and said, "I'm here because Pansy and Blaise are making out in the Slytherins' changing room, and they locked the bloody door, you idiot! Did you think I would come all the way here just to pick on you?"  
  
"Yes." Replied Harry, with complete confidence.  
  
Then the Gryffindor found himself scanning Draco Malfoy's neck, shoulders, chest, down, down, down… "Where d'you get that tattoo?"  
  
It was a black snake, who curled itself on a…the part was covered up by Draco's loosely buckled black trousers. Without thinking what he was doing, Harry reached down, and started unbuckling Draco's trousers…And this is where Draco finally comes in.  
  
"Hey!!" He exclaimed. "What do you think you're doing???"  
  
And Harry didn't even have time to reply when Ron came running in, and saw his best friend Harry Potter taking off…well…undressing Draco Malfoy.  
  
"…………Ahhhhhhh~~~~~" Ron went running out the door.  
  
"RON!!! STOP!!! I can explain this!"  
  
"Sure you can, something along the lines of…Ron! It was an accident! I bumped into Draco in hallway, and we fell into the changing room. Then, I, again, accidentally ripped off his shirt and decided to take off his pants for convenience…"  
  
Harry ran away like hell.  
  
//Flash back end//  
  
Oh, my, he probably took my gloves when I ran off that day… Why in the world would he want to keep this?? Wasn't it embarrassing enough?!  
  
Harry put down the gloves, and started flipping through the diary. Draco, on the other hand, turned on his bed, still sleeping.  
  
He started reading a random picked page in one of the black-leather-covered diaries.  
  
Dearest diary…  
  
TBC…  
  
A/N: (announcing in a biology professor's tone…) Next chapter we'll be looking into Draco's diary. Secrets, clues, hints, whatever… Um…well, just you wait. Chapter Three is called "Secrets, You Shouldn't Be Looking…" which will be posted at least a week after this chapter is posted. Sorry, I'm having my final exams right now so…  
  
Tasha: Thank you! What do you think about this chapter then? I like long reviews, so feel free to spill out any questions, opinions, and comments! Oh, and, come back for more, all the time. (I sound like a Macdonald's casher…)  
  
Remy: As I said in the beginning, am I *that* predictable? How annoying~ (cries) because you've guessed right about what Harry will be seeing in 'the box'. However, I'm kind of happy, too, that somebody is really barring with me here. If I ever get a writer's block, we should discuss about it, don't you think so??  
  
Mandraco: Write a program for random reviews? I'll give you points for that one… And, I know, I have a grammar "worthy of a seven-year-old". Yes, *mischievous glint in eyes* I've read your How Harry Became A Toilet…(smiles sweetly)  
  
Scap: "A nude picture of Harry"? Now there's an idea for the later chapters! *giggles* And who doesn't want to have Draco in their own room one night, raise your hands. No? There you go than…No, don't worry about having a dirty mind, you see, we all do….;;  
  
LightFaerie: I'm trying, but the FF.Net just *won't* let me~~~~ (AAHHHHHHH, mentally screaming…) Give that machine a kick for me, will ya?? *grins maliciously…*  
  
Alagos: Exactly, I love stories about Harry and Draco!!!! If you go and see any of my other fics (But if you can't stand ratings anymore than PG-13, than please don't go and see! I mean it!!), they're ALL Harry and Draco stories, see, I *do* love these couples.  
  
Savannah: Your e-mail address is so cool! How d'you come up with it??? Well, thank you for the nice comment, and I am trying my best to write more~ Got any guesses why are his diaries put in a place so obvious that Harry would trip on them? I'll be explaining that later, so keep reading, will ya? (  
  
Vvvv: (Now, this *is* a challenge: how exactly will I be replying something so short is beyond me, but, watch me…) Continue? I believe you've summed up what all other reviewers are trying to tell me. Maybe I should be asking you advise for summing up my other fics, because I did a terrible job of summing them up…(sighs…)  
  
Mylene: "Don't panic, sweetie, (Said the Hogwarts nurse, whose name I don't remember how to spell…) take a deep breath and eat up all this chocolate…" I know, I couldn't update on June 15th because FF.Net's main computer had a problem. The manager told us to wait until June 21st if we want to update anything…(pouts)  
  
Angelica: That's great~ (I grin like an idiot when I'm happy…) well, hope you love this chappie too because it will ~hurt me so~ (sad background music) if you didn't continue reading this fic. And always remember to review! I would love to hear what you think of this chappie! 


	4. Chapter 3: Secrets, You Shouldn't Be Loo...

The Sleepwalker By Crimson Nightmare  
  
Declaimer: Harry and Draco and the rest of their gangs aren't mine; no suing please~  
  
Warning: m/m SLASH! Scared? Run, go! Quick!  
  
A/N: Um, right, after about half a year, I've finally worked back to this fic. For those of you who still wants to read it - *hugs* For those of you who had never read this fic before - *bows* No matter who, welcome back to chapter 3 of The Sleepwalker!!! This may be an angst-categorized chapter, quite different from the fluff that was presented in previous two chapters. I hope you enjoy it all the same, and wish you a happy reading!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Secrets, You Shouldn't Be Looking!  
  
  
  
  
  
This was Draco's diary, something that he should not, and had never imagined reading. He was here, however, reading Draco Malfoy's dark little diary, which, somehow, made Harry wince at everything dark around them. He glanced nervously again at the sleeping boy on the bed, and decided to read it anyways.  
  
***  
  
Dearest diary,  
  
Me and my black issues. Ha ha. What fun. I now believe dear, old Mother is getting to the part where I don't groom well enough for normal occasions. What is it with her? Does she expect me to wear high heels like her? Oh, if that's what it takes to shut her up, I think I would do it right now. Maybe I should wear lipstick just to make sure I'm totally the Second-Edition Narcissa Malfoy. Maybe I should change sex.  
  
Oh shut up, Mother! You think I live like this for fun? No, you and that old man whom I call Father made me into what I am today; so don't try to attack me with it when it is your handy work. Now all I can do is fade myself into darkness, and you are the ones who wanted me in black in the first place.  
  
I triumph over tomorrow, when it is finally the day to get out of this dreaded house once more. Funny, I don't think I'll ever really get out of this place. I go to Hogwarts and rest for a year, and I come back. I grow up and I work outside, and I come back and inherit this damned land. Why do I have to stay here? Why? Mother, dear Mother, now you're shouting about what? Potty and his mudblood girlfriend? What does that have anything to do with me? I'm going back to school tomorrow, would you like me to bring you his head, Mother?  
  
I can't believe I'm doing this; now that I've just turned seventeen, I'm still hiding in the closet. Mother's still shouting outside, dear old Father still works out late, and I am still writing in a diary. She shouts, Father goes, I hide, I write. She shrieks, Father leaves, I crouch, I scribble. Kind of a nice cycle there, don't you think so, Mother? Oh, please, stop the act about the house elf already! I'll kill it tomorrow I promise!  
  
Okay, diary, that's it. I'm going to sleep right here, right now. I can't take this anymore.............  
  
***  
  
Harry closed the diary and his eyes drifted toward the famous wardrobe that Malfoy went on about in the diary. He appraised it with an admiring look, and considered the one thing in common, both of their relationships with wardrobes, or, in his case, cupboards. Alright, maybe he sympathized the guy a little, but that does not make it acceptable that Malfoy picked on him and his friends at school and called Hermione a mudblood. Harry frowned a little at the room around him. He couldn't even imagine living in a place like this all his life to begin with. The darkness of the room is close to being blind, and he was only able to read the diary under a small table lamp that shone dimly beside Malfoy's bed.  
  
Now, considering the fact that he is in Malfoy's house, in Malfoy's own room, beside the sleeping Malfoy, almost kissed the guy, and reading Malfoy's diary, he really thought something should be done. The fact that the black clock on the wall says four thirty-two a.m. did not help either. He was sleepy and this really was a depressing room. Surely it wouldn't hurt just to close his eyes a little while, until around six, when he really should get up and try to get out of here. He wasn't stupid - he knew how famous the Malfoy Manor Property Wards was. With that last thought he could not deny the temptation of that soft, black-sheeted, king-sized bed any longer, and so fell into it and joint Malfoy in a long, dreamless sleep.  
  
***  
  
Draco wheezed out a breath all of the sudden as the first little sound of breakfast being made was heard. There was no daylight that would wake him up, and he never expected any. He was used to waking up at five o'clock, and lay in bed in silence, pondering about that ungraspable word called 'fate'. This morning was like all other mornings. He blinked open a sleepy eye, and begun breathing deeply, feeling like he wasn't breathing for the longest time. As he breathed in and out, he noticed something wrong with the situation.  
  
Breath in.  
  
Breath out.  
  
Breath in.  
  
Breath out. In.  
  
Breath in. Out.  
  
He became shockingly awake all of the sudden - there was a second set of breathing sounds. He turned his head around, alarmed, and saw Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, snoozing away on his bed, very close to him. Hot breath blew softly on him, and he froze in the position, totally lost at what to do when being with someone on a bed - being SO close to someone on the same bed!  
  
His silver eyes widened at the sight. He was Draco Malfoy. He was Lucius Malfoy's son. He was son of one of the leading Death Eaters. He was in bed with The-Boy-Who-Lived. Realization can be a bash in the head, but in Draco's case, this was a train hitting him in the stomach. His mind was processing through many things: Should he jump up and cut off Potter's head and offer it to Mother (Yes, he really meant it in the diary!)? Should he run downstairs shouting intruder? Should he keep the other boy in his room and feed him cookies and milk like what one would do when keeping a lost kitten? Oh, what was he to do??? Maybe he should just shag with the guy and prove to Mother that he could rebel! He frowned at himself for having such a thought and got up and woke the sleeping boy rudely.  
  
  
  
"Hey! Get up." He shook the boy's shoulders as he knelt on the bed.  
  
"Who..........What?! Wh..........I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH YOU!!"  
  
  
  
There was a silence.  
  
  
  
Finally, Draco recovered first and said, "I see that, Potter." Then he scratched his head in a very un-Malfoy way, causing Harry to goggle at the boy.  
  
A door knock gave both boys a heart attack. They started panicking.  
  
"Get, get under there!!" Draco squeaked as low as he could. "And don't you move!!"  
  
"He'll see me!"  
  
"No, whoever that comes in won't!"  
  
"Look at this!"  
  
"No~~ Fine!! Get in the wardrobe!"  
  
Draco threw the stubborn boy into the large closet and shut the doors with a bang. He rushed to the bedroom door and, before touching the handle, combed his hear with his fingers, and then opened the door.  
  
"Draco." His mother stood at the door. Draco frowned and turned away.  
  
***  
  
"Draco, look at me." His mother said.  
  
Draco turned and paled with urge to rebel. "What do you want?"  
  
"You're father brought home a good news." His mother's face was beautiful, yet chillingly grave at this moment.  
  
"Good news, huh?" Draco glanced at his mother's hard-gripped hands. "Well, you certainly look happy about it."  
  
"Don't," Narcissa lowered her face, yet still looked at Draco with a chilling gaze. "start with me."  
  
Draco sneered, "What's gotten to you, Mother? I thought you should be the loudest in this house. Why aren't you screaming?"  
  
His mother's face darkened as if a shadow was suddenly produced out of nowhere. Her golden blonde hair shone fanciful light, and behind her, a shadow appeared.  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Father." Draco frowned even more, and started backing up a bit. "What is this?"  
  
"The Dark Mark initiation is ready." was the answer he got.  
  
***  
  
Harry crouched in the dark space in the wardrobe. He had been in there for - how long? He heard some voices speaking lowly, but could not even make out if it was a woman's voice or a man. He stayed there, hardly breathing properly, nervous that Malfoy might reveal his presence. After a while, however, he began discovering some nice sort of fabric that felt smooth and comfortable against his cheek. He relaxed a little, feeling Draco's clothes with his hands and cheeks.  
  
A light shot in from a gap that was suddenly opened the wardrobe door. A pale hand shot in and grabbed Harry by the collar and pulled him out of the small space that he was just getting comfortable with. A pair of silver eyes looked at him with amusement. "What were you doing to my robes?"  
  
Harry paled, "I, I was getting it out of my way."  
  
"With your head? I thought your hands are still functioning."  
  
"Oh, shut up, Malfoy!"  
  
Chuckles. Draco went and locked the bedroom door.  
  
"Whom were you talking to?" Harry asked cautiously.  
  
Draco stopped what he was doing for a moment, and then went back to his normal poise again. "Nothing, just an old, ugly hag that needed my company." He turned around, and Harry saw that the boy's face was betraying the light, careless tone he was using.  
  
Harry waited and then said, "What's.............wrong?" He cocked his head, feeling strange at the civilized conversation he was having with Draco Malfoy, the arrogant prick at school that tried numerous times to get him into trouble.  
  
"What's wrong? What's WRONG???" Draco started laughing like a madman. "Nothing's wrong! Potter, NOTHING IN THIS HOUSE IS EVER WRONG!!!" He said all this with a mad smile. He suddenly started dancing around the black, depressing room girlishly, making insane moves that made Harry wince.  
  
"Malfoy, stop it!" Harry stood there, bewildered by the crazy reaction, "Mal - Draco! Stop it!"  
  
The dancing boy suddenly stopped and turned to look at Harry with a mad gaze, "Run! Potter! Run, now, and maybe I won't have to kill you tonight."  
  
Harry darkened his gaze at the information, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Call me Draco again and I'll tell you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want you to."  
  
Harry sighed, this wasn't the time to argue. He really needed to get out of there. " --- Draco."  
  
There was a pause, and Draco sat down on the large bad with a grace that made Harry wonder how he could change to so many different personalities in such a short time - cold and collected to dancing and insane, crazy and smiling to a sudden mad gaze, and shouting crazily to a sudden graceful move such as this.  
  
"I'm about to get initiated, Potter." He said quietly.  
  
Harry, seeing it coming, sighed and buried his head in his hands. Why does this have to happen now? "When exactly?"  
  
"In ---" Draco looked at the magical clock on the wall, "Three hours."  
  
Harry looked up again and gazed at the other boy with graveness, "Why are you telling me this? You should be handing me to your father right now."  
  
"Are you asking me to, Potter?"  
  
"No, I was testing if you've lost it or not." Harry went over and sat down beside the blonde. "What are you going to do now?"  
  
"You know, I really don't have to help you." Draco was studying the black wall as if it was surprisingly interesting.  
  
Harry ran a hand over his messy hair and sighed, "I know."  
  
  
  
"Help me. Potter, and I'll help you."  
  
  
  
"Tell me what to do."  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...........................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N - Hello, everyone who read this and survived, congratulations!!! I know, I know, it's been - (looks at calendar) almost six months since I've last updated this story~ *gets ready to run away* But, but, you know, you know,...........I don't know............So, well, let's just say that mathematics is killing me, and it's hard working on many things at the same time~~~ *winces in headache* Well, I'll start trying to catch up on this fic by updating every - say, two weeks? Is that okay with you guys (the very few of you who still would like to read this)? Just so you know, I'm very sorry that I have been ignoring this fic for such a long time, simply because I had no time to type it up.  
  
Um, I guess that would be it for now.  
  
Replies for reviews:  
  
  
  
HereLiesTheOldMyth: Hello, I love Harry/Draco, too! *squeaks* Well, you're certainly the first person to ever ask me to shorten my writings! I've always thought that I wrote too little! This chapter is certainly not shorter, but actually four pages longer than chapter 2, but, I hope you like it too!  
  
Remy: Hehehe~ I guess you won't come back and throw things at me anymore, since it's been half a year after my last update, which was only chapter 2. I do hope you would come back, though, because it's been a real blast having you in the review board. If you come back, we can poke nastily at each other some more..........  
  
GlacierFlame: I've finally gotten around to work on it! Though I wouldn't count on any of you to come back and read this, I would still be really happy if you did. I'm glad that you feel this is a nice story. I hope you like chapter 3, too. This is a bit more sad that I intended it to be, since this fic is light-mooded and, hopefully, a little bit humorous, but I posted it anyways. Did you like it?  
  
Plastic Teen: I like your penname! I know, I've been lazy and worked short chapters for chapter 1 - 2, but this is certainly, well, a bit, longer than the former, right? So, happy? And don't worry about shorter chapters, I promise you, this will get longer and longer as time goes by and all my tests and exams are over........  
  
Savidana: Oh! I love it when people analyze the fic or the characters and give them a cool-descriptive word!! Yai~~~~ *dances around the review* Gothic Draco? I like that! Even though it might not have been what I was aiming for, but come to think of it, I wasn't aiming for any specific characteristics when I started this fic. This was merely a post-for-fun in the beginning. There, I told you a secret, now, give me another word!  
  
Val Mora: *sweats* For a second there I thought Severus Snape had came and reviewed for my fic! *giggles* That first sentence of yours sounded so much like Snape! Don't worry, that's not a bad thing. In fact, I quite like it.........Oh, yeah, I'm so happy someone made a comment about the tattoo thing~ I know, it's creepy, but I'm a weirdo, therefore, I write weird stuff.........  
  
Sparky: That's your penname, am I right? I'll be e-mailing you right after I've posted this up. I'm quite happy that, even in October, there's still someone reviewing for this fic!! What a miracle, *shakes head*. Anyways, here's the update, and I hope you liked chapter 3, too!  
  
[Anonymous]: I don't know what to call you, but I wanted you to know that it was your review that knocked me in the head, saying, "It's been five months, why haven't you updated??" Thanks, I owe you for reminding me after almost half a year. After a month, when I finally got time to relax a little, I immediately set to work on chapter 3. Thanks to you.  
  
Ice Puppet: Yep! I've continued! Are you happy? Or, *sweats* running away in fright of my amazingly boring writing? Um, well, at least that's what I think it is..........*pouts* I don't know, I'm lacking the humorous inspiration for this fic, yet I still want it to be cute and funny! Review more, and maybe I'll get an inspiration out of pressure..........  
  
Tugs: (That's such a cute name.........) Oh! This is the first time you've reviewed? I feel honored! Wow! If you're still interested in reading this, drop me an e-mail and I'll update you on any updates! Anyways, do you like the updated chapter? I hope you do and will review more. I want a lot of "Tugs" on my review board. It's so, so cute!!!  
  
  
  
Review! Shout in my review board and scream at me for not updating for so long. It works, I've observed. I tend to work harder when pushed. Well, in a good way anyways. So, review, please, because I really need both the support and the pressure to stay working on something.  
  
That's all, folks, see you next time!! *smiles mysteriously*  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~ 


	5. Chapter 4: The Sleepwalker Theory!

The Sleepwalker By Crimson Nightmare  
Declaimer: Harry and Draco and the rest of their gangs aren't mine; no suing please~  
Warning: m/m SLASH! Scared? Run, go! Quick!  
  
  
A/N: ¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K.. ¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K.. ¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K.. ¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K.. I¡¦ll shut up so you can go read. ¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K

  
  
The Sleepwalker by Crimson Nightmare

Chapter 4: The Sleepwalker! What the hell is that?

  
  
Mud.

Mud on his shoes.

Mud!

Mud on his DAMN EXPENSIVE DRAGONHIDE SHOES!

Draco gritted his teeth. 

  
You! Potter, it¡¦s all your fault~~~~~~####

  
He stepped harder and splashed mud onto the other boy¡¦s shoes, and, in reply, the boy gave him a look that said: I¡¦ll soak you in mud myself. I don¡¦t mind.

  
~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~

  
  
So why did he agree to help Malfoy? Oh yeah, he had to because Malfoy would¡¦ve thrown him to the elder Malfoy if he didn¡¦t agree to help. Humph. Malfoys. Well, that just makes it all okay. He was sure that jumping off a cliff believing that Malfoy said he wouldn¡¦t die was okay too.

¡§Potter.¡¨

Tiredly he looked up from his fascinatingly muddy shoes, ¡§Huh.¡¨

¡§We have to jump.¡¨

He jumped up and down tiredly. ¡§Now what?¡¨

¡§No you idiot!¡¨ Draco was torn between frustration and amusement, also very tired, he said, ¡§We have to jump off this cliff here!¡¨

¡§.¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡¨ Why does this sound so familiar?

~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~

//Earlier//

¡§This is how you got in here.¡¨ Draco gestured to Harry¡¦s head. ¡§Sleepwalk is a powerful thing in magic world (as I¡¦m sure the Boy Who Lived would already know). You can actually ¡¥walk¡¦ your way into any place you dreamt during the walk ¡V ¡¨

¡§Hold, hold on.¡¨ Harry stopped him, eyebrows raised, ¡§Remind me why we¡¦re talking about sleepwalk again?¡¨

¡§That¡¦s how you got here. The questions I asked you earlier were about what were the last things you remembered before you appeared in my kitchen. Your thoughts, feelings, body temperature¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K.Honestly, were you not listening to me at all?¡¨

¡§Well it¡¦s a little hard to concentrate when YOU are SITTING ON me!!!¡¨ Harry snapped.

Amused, Draco maintained his kneeling position even more steadily just to annoy Harry ¡V legs on either side of the boy¡¦s waist. ¡§Well it¡¦s not my fault.¡¨ He drawled, ¡§It¡¦s just more comfortable to inspect your eyelids this way.¡¨

¡§I don¡¦t know too much about medical wizards, but I know Madame Pomfrey never SITS on me!¡¨

Draco just grinned at him in a ¡¥So?¡¦ way.

¡§So, as I was saying before you rudely interrupted me, ¡¨ Draco continued, ¡§Sleepwalk is a powerful thing in magic world. You ¡¥walk¡¦ your way into any place you dreamt during the walk by a magical corridor opened by your mind. But there is that you always have to be an exceptionally powerful wizard or witch in order to be able to do that. Hmm. I guess you are somewhat powerful after all.¡¨

Harry glared at the boy. 

¡§So? Aren¡¦t we supposed to be trying to get out of here? What are we doing here examining my eyelids and all that?¡¨

Draco sighed and got up from the previous awkward position, ¡§I had to check if the way is safe. Apparently there are no aftermaths or lost limbs on you ¡V ¡¨ (Harry raised an eyebrow) ¡§So I guess my plan will work safely after all.¡¨

Harry got up and saw the dark clock on the black wall (in the black room in the black house¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K.) ¡§Great, we¡¦ve only got two and a half hour left now. You say you have a plan? Spill it out or I¡¦ll do a Veritas on you.¡¨ (A/N: Veritas = Truth Spell)

Draco threw up his hands, ¡§Yeah, yeah,¡¨ Then he turned serious (There you go again! Harry thought, he changes attitudes all the time!) ¡§Alright. I¡¦ve read about Sleepwalk before in our (restricted) library. There are two spells you can ¡¥force¡¦ a mind corridor to open. I wrote them down in my notes from Dark Art studies. Don¡¦t ask.¡¨ He turned and grabbed his wand. 

¡§Wait a minute. Are we doing this now?¡¨

¡§No, Potter, we¡¦re going to sit here and have tea and wait for my dear old father to come and sacrifice you. I¡¦m all fine with it, you know.¡¨ 

Harry rolled his eyes.

//flashback end//

~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~

¡§We have to jump.¡¨

¡§Yes Potter, we have to jump.¡¨

¡§Remind me again why you called this trip ¡¥safe¡¦ in the first place.¡¨

Draco stuck out his tong like a five-year-old.

Harry stared at him long and hard. ¡§Why do you do that?¡¨

¡§Do what?¡¨

¡§You change. Like one of those multi-personality mental patients. You get all spoiled and whinny first ¡V ¡¨ (Draco protested indignantly at this) ¡§ ¡V and then you get very serious like an adult. Just now you were all about business, but then you turn into a baby like you are now.¡¨

¡§Have you been keeping track?¡¨ Draco raised an eyebrow.

¡§It¡¦s sort of hard to miss.¡¨ Harry snapped. 

They walked on without answering each other¡¦s questions. A weird kind of silence. A kind of silence that falls upon strangers who just received a lot of information about each other, and ponder at their companions. When they came to the cliff, they jumped off and fell in slow motion onto another dimension ¡V closer and closer to reality. 

The ¡¥world¡¦ that they walked on was the mental corridor that Draco forced open by using the mysterious spell he recorded down in his Dark Arts notes. The land of mental corridor was quite hard to describe ¡V as it changes from scenes to scenes one minute or the other. Somewhat like Draco¡¦s mood swings. Harry thought irritatingly. 

The mental corridor was like stages of one¡¦s sleep. A full cycle of sleep is build up from shallow to deep levels of sleep. The corridor requires the users to jump from dimension to dimension to complete the full cycle of ¡¥sleepwalk¡¦. Harry and Draco only managed to cross four dimensions up until now. Each place to jump was different. Each opening to new dimensions was like a test of abilities, whether physical, intellectual, or emotional. 

The cliff they jumped off, for example, was an emotional test ¡V a test of fear. Harry had always had a keen liking to heights, so he was fine with it. Yet Draco, despite his attempts at being a Seeker, did not really like heights all that much ¡V but he was too tired to be afraid. All right, that sounded weird, thought Harry, but nothing seems to be normal with Malfoy since he met him in the dark Malfoy kitchen. 

Falling softly into another dimension, the boys both sighed in exhaustion. They settled their sore bodies down under a tree, panting and grieving at how many more dimensions they¡¦ll have to jump. 

¡§Do you think they¡¦ll find our physical bodies before we get out of this corridor?¡¨ Harry grunted.

¡§Uh-uh.¡¨ Draco shook his head tiredly. ¡§I charmed our bodies into dictionaries so they won¡¦t know it¡¦s our bodies.¡¨

¡§¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K.right.¡¨ Harry, too tired to ask why ¡¥dictionaries¡¦ of all things, stretched his tired limbs out on a rock. 

They had two days and two nights to get through the corridor. It was a great advantage since the time in a corridor proceeds much slower than reality, so in two hours, about forty-eight hours have passed in a corridor. And if they were successful, they could end up at Hogwarts¡¦ front door when they were done with the corridor. Their physical bodies would automatically transfer through the corridor behind their mental forms as the corridor closes. 

Harry examined their surroundings. It was quite an extraordinary scenery. Enormous dark red lava tubes were lying across them. A shimmering red substance was flowing in the form of a stream on the ground. The steam coming from the lava tubes were hot and humid. And some squiggly shaped yellow plants were sprawling from some of the darker caves. 

The tree they were leaning on was totally different. It was lively green ¡V unlike all the rest of the red and dark hues in this dimension. He looked up at the sky and was slightly shocked to see such a big red sun. Oh well, nothing he had seen so far had been ordinary, so who was he to complain?

They rested for a little longer and then Harry got up and offered a hand to help Draco up. 

Draco looked at the hand with a considering look. 

Harry rolled his eyes, ¡§Oh get off it! Come on.¡¨ He went ahead and snatched Draco up. It was the first time Draco discovered how much stronger Harry actually was comparing to him. Yet the other half of his thought was this: a hand offered. Why is he offering me his hand? I thought he¡¦d never do something close to friendly when it concerns me.

Lost in thoughts, the blonde boy lost his balance as Harry pulled him up. He bumped straight into Harry¡¦s chest with a big muffled ¡¥whoa¡¦.

¡§Are you okay?¡¨ Harry asked, looking down at the boy whose face was buried in his chest. 

¡§ ¡¦M fine.¡¨ Came the stifled reply.

~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~

From a distance away, a man was watching the two boys journeying through the dimension. He smiled. So there¡¦s a blonde cutie, finally! After six thousand four hundred and seventeen years, there finally is something worth seeing. Too bad they might not be here long. Lets see how we can play with them~~~~ 

He chewed on a chicken bone (?), satisfied, and disappeared from view. Not that anyone was watching. 

To be continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

^o^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^o^

A/N: Hello, those of you who are ready to stab me and those of you who had just found this fic for the first time, oh, and those of you who are watching in a distance coldly, waiting for me to be executed and so on, congratulations! You¡¦ve made it through the chapter! 

Very confusing chapter, isn¡¦t it? *hides because CN doesn¡¦t quite understand it either~* Nah, of course I know what I¡¦m doing. But if you have any questions, drop by my email land and ask away! (If anyone cares to actually read this fic, actually.) 

So sorry for the late update YET AGAIN!!! All right, you can punch me. 

By the way, the formatting is horrible. Sorry about that! I¡¦m changing this to html format.

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews last time. Thank you all who are reviewing and are reading this~

Reply for reviews:

Girlofpoison: Uh~ All right, it hasn¡¦t been five months~ *checks the calendar to make sure* Um, well, *gulps* AHHH~~~ fine!!! I know, I¡¦m late yet again. But it is shorter than five months, right? *Blinks hopefully for life to be spared~*

ShadowsLight aka ChibiAsakuy: Thank you~~~ ^o^ This is the only fic you¡¦ve ever read from me? Welcome to read more then! (But if you are the type that rejects dark fics than please don¡¦t read...) (Second review:) Wuuu~~~~~ o Ah~ I¡¦m working on it! Working on it! (Runs around looking like she¡¦s actually working)

Canadian Weirdo: I! AM! CANADIAN! ¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡KJust needed to get that out of my system. Oh, and thank you very much for reminding me that my two week deadline was overdue~ But, well, I¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K.(Stop making excuses! And gets bashes over the head by ShadowLight aka ChibiAsakuy)

Remmy: *Gasps* An old reviewer! So rare and so on. Thank you for coming back! I¡¦ve updated late yet again. Hope you won¡¦t kill me. (By now CN¡¦s gotten used to being threatened and so on) I hope you come to read this chapter too! It¡¦s so nice to see a familiar face~ Um, I mean, familiar penname around here (my review yard)

Venenatus.venustas: *Squeaks* Ah~~~ One of the authors of my favorites is here!!!! ///o/// Looking back, you¡¦ve updated around six to seven chapters from the time I last updated. *bows in awe* I¡¦m so, so screwed~~~~ Oh, and I hope you see the beginning of Action/Adventure parts in this chapter (If you¡¦ve read it that is). The slash, well, it¡¦ll be here soon~

Lime: Ah~~~~ Don¡¦t faint! I haven¡¦t gotten my CPR license yet!!! (Um, on the other hand, there is always the question whether me doing CPR is a good thing~~~???) There! Update! Don¡¦t faint! *Pats Lime¡¦s shoulder nervously*

Hatter: There, there! An update! My penname? Um, that¡¦s a long story though~~ Alright. In short, it was something rather crazy that happened to me since three years ago. I¡¦ve been having nightmares, especially when I¡¦m in stress or depression. These nightmares are not just nightmares that kids get comforted for - they all involve killing of one person ¡V either I kill someone, someone kill me, I kill myself, or someone kills someone in front of me. Believe me, as light as this might sound, it was not pleasant. It was so terrible to a point that I was beginning to reject sleep if I could help it. Until a year after it started, I learned to get use to it. Now I¡¦m better, at least not every single night I have dreams. Yet when I do, trust me, you don¡¦t want to be me¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K..wow, that was long. You¡¦re in luck I guess ^x^

Deedee: *Darts off, nearly got smashed by the ¡¥very big stick¡¦* Ah, spare me! I¡¦ve updated~~~~ Basically it¡¦s what I¡¦ve mentioned in the email to you a *long* while ago. My progress is about always this slow. So. You know. (I don¡¦t know either, so it¡¦s okay~) *runs~~~~!!!*

DBZVelena: Soon? *Scratches head* What is soon? (faints) Yes, you don¡¦t need to tell me. This is definitely not ¡§Soon¡¨! But I¡¦m having a really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, busy semester right now¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K.I¡¦m dying in all the lovely sciences and math. There, does that help? ~bb

Terani: Oh, thank you! I know! Draco¡¦s room is very weird and oddly likable, right? Oh, but in reality, if you live in a room like that for too long, you¡¦ll probably go insane or something. Good thing that Harry¡¦s there to kick him out of that place~ (whips Harry and tells him to work faster¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K.=_____=bb) Why hasn¡¦t Draco killed Harry boy? Um, I¡¦m guessing that¡¦ll be explained in further chapters? (What an author, so unsure~bb)

Kaji The Harlequin: Yay, someone from old (?) times! You¡¦ve reviewed all chapters! *tears* Wow. Oh, yes, I adore making Draco¡¦s life miserable, too! He¡¦s just too¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K. ¡¥torture-able-ish¡¦ (Figure this word out and I¡¦ll give you points). Draco¡¦s tattoo! Someone actually noticed it! And there I thought no one cared¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K..*sniffs* Draco¡¦s millisecond mood swings should be explained in the future. I adore, also, making Draco¡¦s mind complicated and then slicing it up myself (Oh gosh, CN, are you sure your mental health is really okay?)

Now, if you¡¦d be so kind (and scary is fine too) to click that review button and tell me what you think. What should happen? What will happen? What can those two boys be dipped in to become super delicious? Um, that was off topic.

^O^~~~~~~ REVIEW ~~~~~~ ^O^


End file.
